


amenaza simbionte

by rukato44



Category: DCU (Comics), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukato44/pseuds/rukato44
Summary: hipo haddock no era nada especial hasta que cierto simbionte se unio a el abora siembran el caos en el mundo bajo el sombre nombre de nightfury en especial para el genero femenino
Relationships: hiccup horrndus haddock lll/harem
Collections: HTTYD





	amenaza simbionte

Mi vida no era nada especial


End file.
